Helle Zukunft
by Colera
Summary: Der Tag näherte sich seiner Mitte und der Hogwartsexpress ruckelte gemächlich der Sonne entgegen. - Zum letzten Mal verlässt Remus Hogwarts als Schüler und er glaubt einer guten Zeit entgegenzusehen.


_A/N: Was man nicht alles tut, um die Langeweile zu vertreiben :)_

* * *

**~Helle Zukunft~**

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Remus drehte den Kopf zurück, sodass er durch das Fenster Hogwarts allmählich verschwinden sehen konnte. Schon sechs mal hatte er dieses Schloss so in der Ferne ziehen sehen, immer mit ein wenig Wehmut, aber immer mit der Zuversicht, dass er in zwei Monaten wiederkehren würde. Nun war ihm das Herz schwer mit der Gewissheit, es niemals wiederzusehen. Nur eine ganz kleine, ganz leise Hoffnung widersprach; vielleicht würde er eines Tages zurückkehren, wenn Dumbledore ihn haben wollte, dann würde er Lehrer werden...

In seinen vernünftigeren Momenten schüttelte er nur den Kopf über solche Fantasien, immerhin war er ein Werwolf, wie konnte er hoffen, in eine solche verantwortungsvolle Position zu gelangen; was hatte er denn vom Leben zu erwarten?

Aber andererseits hatte Dumbledore ihn vor sieben Jahren mit offenen Armen aufgenommen und egal wie viel Remus mit seinen Freunden angestellt hatte und obwohl sie das Vertrauen des Schulleiters aufs Schändlichste missbraucht hatten (was er freilich nicht wusste), es hatte funktioniert. Und niemand hatte von seiner Krankheit erfahren, niemand, dem er nicht vertraute. Severus Snape war eine Ausnahme, aber schließlich hatte er bisher auch den Mund gehalten.

So war Remus Lupin voller Zuversicht, als er gen Süden fuhr, denn sein Leben war in Ordnung. Die UTZ-Prüfungen waren gut gelaufen, fand er. Auch hatte er es schon erfolgreich in seinen Hinterkopf verdrängt, welche Stellung Werwölfe in der Gesellschaft hatten, und er fürchtete den Vollmond nicht mehr, denn seine Freunde machten diese Nacht jeden Monat zu einem Erlebnis. Und das würde erst einmal so bleiben, denn James und Sirius dachten nicht einmal im Traum daran, direkt nach dem Abschluss ihrer Schullaufbahn einen Beruf zu ergreifen. Sie waren noch zu jung für den Ernst des Lebens, fanden sie, und sie hatten noch genug Geld, vor allem James, um ein ganzes Jahr lang ihren Spaß zu haben und die Welt zu erkunden.

Remus würde mitgehen, obwohl das bedeuten würde, James solange auf der Tasche zu liegen, was ihm sehr unangenehm war; aber James hatte klar gemacht, dass ihm seine Gesellschaft alles Geld der Welt wert war und „außerdem: was sind die Rumtreiber denn wert ohne Moony?" Remus hatte gelacht und eingelenkt, mit dem stillen Schwur, ihm alles wieder zurückzuzahlen, wenn er einmal eine Arbeit gefunden hatte...

Peter würde mitgehen, denn er wusste selbst nichts besseres mit sich anzufangen; Lily nicht. Sie wusste durchaus, was sie mit ihrem Leben anstellen wollte, und zwar _jetzt_. Sie hielt nichts von der Zeitverschwendung, wie sie es nannte, was James und Sirius vorhatten. Sie würde eine Ausbildung als Heilerin in St. Mungos beginnen, etwas durch und durch Sinnvolles. Sollte ihr Freund doch einen drauf machen gehen, sie würde jetzt mit ihrem Leben beginnen.

James war natürlich nicht sonderlich begeistert, er hätte sie gern dabei gehabt, aber er ließ sich auch nicht zurückhalten. Er versprach, ihr täglich zu schreiben. Und Fotos zu machen.

Remus fand im Stillen, dass es besser so war. Natürlich mochte er Lily, aber wohin sollte sie denn gehen, wenn der Mond sich vollends gefüllt hatte? James hatte einmal vorgeschlagen, dass auch sie sich an der Verwandlung in einen Animagus versuchte, sicher würde es ihr gelingen, sie würde gewiss etwas sehr Schönes werden; aber eigentlich hatte Lily nie Interesse daran gehabt, mit ihnen durch die Ländereien zu streifen. Sie fand es ohnehin zu gefährlich was sie taten, hatte es aber aufgegeben, sie davon abzubringen.

Es hatte schon einmal böses Blut gegeben zwischen den beiden wegen der Frage, was es nach der Schule zu tun galt, doch nun schien wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein; sie schmusten auf dem Sitz ihm gegenüber. Grinsend wendete er den Blick ab und sah zu Sirius hinüber, der auf der gleichen Bank saß wie James, allerdings mit einem Platz dazwischen. Er warf den beiden immer wieder stirnrunzelnd Blicke zu. Sicher war auch er im stillen froh, dass Lily nicht mitkam; mit Krone war wirklich nichts Vernünftiges anzufangen, wenn er so mit ihr zusammenhing.

Also würden das Quartett wieder unterwegs sein, und nicht nur für eine Nacht, sondern für ein ganzes Jahr. Er freute sich darauf. Vielleicht sollte er auch ein Animagus werden, damit sie auch als Tiere herumziehen konnten, wenn nicht Vollmond war. Er grinste im Stillen über diese Idee.

Der Tag näherte sich seiner Mitte und der Hogwartsexpress ruckelte gemächlich der Sonne entgegen. Remus sah wieder hinaus und blinzelte ins Licht. Er lächelte, denn er fuhr einer hellen Zukunft entgegen.

So dachte er jedenfalls.


End file.
